Invitado no deseado
by neah20
Summary: Dante queda en medio de la nada... entre nieve y el vació, no sabiendo que dirección tomar... decide escoger el castillo de hielo para conocer. Unico capitulo.


Bueno no tengo derechos sobre Frozen o Devil may cry, soy una pobre persona cuya imaginacion tiende a proyectarse por escrito... disfruten este pequeño pedazo de mi mente.

Capitulo 1

Dante caminaba pesadamente por aquella montaña, la nieve le hacía imposible moverse… hundiéndose en esa blanca alimaña –DONDE JODIDOS ESTOY- grito por todo lo alto, valiéndole un comino que causara una posible avalancha, era lo menos de sus problemas –juro que hare que Vergil pase estas vacaciones después- se anotó esa amenaza, porque mierda siempre le tocan los demonios con habilidades que lo pueden mover de un lado a otro sin visa…

Ambos revólver bien acomodados en su cinturón, con ropa oscura y billas que pasaban por su torso, botas del tono gótico similar, su gabardina roja de cuero ondeaba furiosamente con el helado viento y la nieve se camuflajeaba con su pelo, con una gran espada descansando en su espalda... todo el porte intimidador de un hijo de Sparda.

Ahora no es que fuera un problema el frio, este le hacia los mandados después de todo… el problema es que estaba en medio de la nada, con nieve hasta los tobillos y con una crisis de orientación difícil de seguir –bien… puedo ir a ese pueblo…- se dijo asi mismo, viendo el panorama de una villa descansando a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba –o por otro lado… al misterioso castillo que parece hielo- ahora volteo a la cima de esa montaña, donde una construcción solitaria se imponía en toda la altura, contra toda ciencia de la construcción siendo juzgado por su "yo" analítico arquitectónico.

Miro ambos lugares con insistencias, como si esperaba que alguno pidiera su atención y lo escogiera –la tengo difícil- volvió a hablar a la nada, mientras el viento parecía calmarse constantemente hasta hacer nada, cerro sus ojos en entera concentración –si bien… el puto pueblo parece ser la mejor opción- razono viendo tentativamente esa multitud de casas pasadas de moda – pero la aventura es lo mío… y creo que el castillo misterioso parece lo más justo- sonrió altivamente, reanudando su paso cuesta arriba.

Para Dante, cuya carrera y oficio era luchar contra demonios de miles de existencias, que juraba que habia visto todo en su vida… parecía que la vida misma le recordaba lo inculto que todavía parecía ser –oh una escalera de cristal- se puso la mano en la barbilla viendo esa construcción que descansaba en el abismo, uniendo ambas partes de esa montaña… se encogió de hombros, decidiendo arriesgarse y confiarle su vida a esa, a su parecer, frágil construcción… subió el primer escalón y solo obtuvo una leve queja del crujir del material.

Luego toco el barandal –mierda… si es hielo- dijo incrédulo sin soltarse… entrecerró sus ojos como exigiendo explicación, pero nuevamente este nuevo descubrimiento era dejado a un lado para continuar con su camino en esa escalera de cristal –la decisión va siendo la mejor- aseguro orgulloso por su selección cuando llego al otro extremo, en ningún momento vacilo, aun cuando se encontraba en medio del vacío con solo hielo sosteniendo su caída.

El castillo descansaba orgulloso más cerca de él, cada breve brillo del sol que podía escaparse de ese nublado cielo, parecía reflejarse con majestuosidad constante, como retando a cualquier visitante que lo tachara de feo… un buen punto turístico para el lugar.

Subió la breve escalinata, quedando enfrente de aquella enorme puerta cuyo copo de cristal parecía ser su adorno principal –HAY ALGUIEN… QUIERO HOSPEDAJE- grito con aplomo y tocando con fuerza, hasta el punto en que sus nudillos quedaron plasmados en la construcción –aunque no tengo mucho dinero- susurro para sí mismo, guardándose ese pequeño detalle para el propietario… seguro con una espada pensaría dos veces antes de echarlo… no es que fuera a amenazarlo pero bueno, solía funcionar muy bien cuando se trataba de regatear los precios.

El silencio solo aumento, mientras Dante comenzaba a desesperarse… golpeando con su pie en signo de molestia, rompiendo esa falta de sonido –tienen un muy mal servicio al cliente- aseguro al cruzarse de brazos cuando al parecer habia movimiento del otro lado.

El crujir de la puerta de cristal se escuchó, cuando una enorme criatura blanca se asomó… viéndolo desde su altura en una actitud intimidante –FUERA- grito lanzando una ventisca en la cara.

El medio demonio negó fervientemente, sin moverse de esa actitud arrogante, descruzo sus brazos sacudiéndose esa nieve lanzada con suma indiferencia –te han dicho que es de mala educación tratar asi a los visitantes…- acuso al lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa –bien… si no me dejas pasar a tu fría morada… me asegurare de hacer nieve de tu trasero- amenazo al sacar su espada… con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, agradeciendo al que fuera que escribiera destinos por su acertada decisión.

La criatura dio un manotazo pero al instante este brazo era cortado limpiamente, cayendo el pedazo pesadamente en un gruñido de desaprobación… miles de picos de hielo ahora adornaban su antes pulcra blancura en un modo de defensa activado, saliendo por completo del castillo y asegurando la entrada con su cuerpo.

-Tienes más… anda sé que tienes más- apremio Dante, dando un bostezo fingido por la ineptitud de ese gran montón de nieve por defender esa construcción.

Otro golpe violento, pero fue esquivado con facilidad en un salto con gracia que concluyo con la espada atravesando limpiamente por el medio de la criatura… que con su grito apagado, cayó en pedazos –no saben de entretenimiento turístico- se quejó ante lo fácil que habia sido destruir al mono de nieve.

Dante lanzo Rebellion al aire y con una leve inclinación esta cayo en su funda justo en su espalda –y sin necesidad de que mis nenas salieran- resoplo al entrar por aquella gran puerta, esperaba que hubiera más de esas cosas… pero solo fue recibido por una amplia sala de cristal solitaria haciendo crecer un sentimiento de insatisfacción por falta de ejercicio –no hay bienvenida- negó fervientemente al mirar todo con indiferencia –bien… yo escogeré la habitación –concluyo al comenzar a subir escalones como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

-Quien eres…- una voz suave pero amenazante resonó por toda la construcción, deteniendo a Dante de su constante arribo para buscar la procedencia de dicha amenaza bastante civilizada… de donde el venia eran más contundentes… pensó con burla.

-Vamos… sal, querida… que tu casero se negó a decirme el número de mi habitación- con voz socarrona el medio demonio se detuvo, adivinando el género de su posible enemigo dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Responde… Quien eres- volvió a demandar, pero ahora se escuchaba el tono más severo haciendo eco en la estructura de cristal.

-Sin presentaciones hasta saber que mi vecina vale la pena- resoplo Dante al reanudar su camino por aquellas escaleras de cristal con tal porte como diciendo "me vale tu exigencia".

-Te vuelvo a decir… Quien eres- ahora la voz no hacía eco, por el contrario se escuchaba cercana –no avances más- amenazo nuevamente, deteniendo el paso del medio demonio porque por fin la "vecina" daba la cara.

Un silbido de apreciación por parte del hijo de Sparda sin vergüenza –vaya… si es una lindura la vecina, estoy seguro… pagare la renta del cuartucho- aseguro al ver aquella presencia con descaro, esbelta figura femenina con un vestido que solo asentaba lo hermoso que era, cabello amarillo casi blanco trenzado y que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo que estaba desnudo por el corte de la vestimenta… unos ojos severos de color azules, su rostro fino que tenía una nobleza notable con una esencia aplastante que si no fuera por su personalidad, él estaba seguro que se intimidaría –oh vamos… ni siquiera un hola para tu nuevo compañero- exigió pícaro al reanudar otra vez su camino, pero ahora una sonrisa enorme para aquella persona, divertido por esta belleza fría… se volvió a detener cuando unos picos de hielo salieron en su camino –oye no hagas eso amor… puedes lastimar a alguien- resoplo, para nada impresionado y asegurando de quien provenía.

Un fruncido pronunciado en los gesto de la mujer, que inicio desde que sintió el ser juzgada sin decoro pero cambio con un brillo curioso… porque ese hombre no parecía aterrado, aun cuando aseguro que ella fue la culpable de esos picos de hielo… pero no era tiempo para esto, ella tenía que evitar que ese hombre llegara a ella… podía lastimarlo –no te acerques- gruño con un tono de aplomo que podía haber hecho a cualquiera obedecer… pero él no era cualquiera –no me digas amor- volvió a repetir con su mano alzada recordando ese mote sin respeto.

-Yo no sé tu nombre… AMOR- recalco socarrón, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, ahogando otro bostezo–pero bueno… podemos presentarnos cuando este ahí arriba contigo- aseguro con un gesto arrogante, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Soy Elsa…- se presentó con soberbia la mujer, alzando la barbilla en elegancia y poderío –y te pido de favor que abandones… no ves que puedo dañarte- concluyo con aplomo, señalando los picos como para acrecentar y hacerle ver lo peligrosa que ella era.

-Bien… Elsa…- Dante salto con maestría superando el obstáculo de hielo, llegando a su altura, sonriendo descaradamente al ver el miedo e impresión que causo en la fémina cuando cayó con gracia alzándose en toda su altura –soy Dante… y créeme no puedes dañarme… a menos que quiera que pase eso- le guiño un ojo coqueto.

Elsa se encogió ante la altura prominente, físico pronunciable… pero más aun con esos ojos críticos de color plateado, suspiro esperando que fuera verdad lo que declaro –un nombre peculiar para alguien igual- dijo con el regreso de su temple, volviendo a poner ese gesto reacio –y te pido que se comporte… yo soy una dama respetable- aseguro al dar la espalda indiferente.

Unos minutos de silencio, pero una sonrisa juguetona apareció, después de todo solo había tratado a Trish y Lady, pero bueno ellas eran ellas -Ey espera… y mi cuarto… te dije que la casera no me dio el numero- Dante corrió para ponerse a su altura –anda dime-

-Yo no perdono que haya eliminado a mi guardián…- Elsa resoplo, manteniendo su porte para nada afectada por esa actitud infantil.

-Guardián… esa cosa no era un guardián…- Dante aclaro –no has escuchado de los perros- indico burlón.

Elsa no contesto, abriendo la puerta de cristal donde una sala con un balcón era el lugar… amplio y carente de muebles –márchate... si quieres quedarte, quédate… bajo tu responsabilidad- cerro la puerta, dejando al intruso del otro lado… se recargo en la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo, todavía el dolor de haber corrido a Ana la torturaba, no era libre aun en su auto exilio.

La mujer sabía que con cada sentimiento de culpa, de terror y amargura su estructura se oscurecía… tintes rojos comenzaban a adornar más, aun cuando todo había cambiado cuando corrió a su hermana.

XXXXX

Dante miro la puerta con aprehensión, esperando que esta se derritiera bajo su mirada… pero nada sucedió –EY VECINA… SALGA Y DEME AZUCAR- toco con brusquedad la puerta, por todo lo que es bueno, este castillo es enorme y suele aburrirse con facilidad, más cuando se queda uno mirando una entrada de hielo que le ha sido cerrada en las narices.

No recibió respuesta, pero Dante sabía que estaba ahí… resoplo –BIEN… PERO POR TU CULPA MI CAFÉ NO TENDRA AZUCAR- aseguro antes de irse, tenía sueño… con esta idea marcho en la amplitud de ese castillo… encontró un rincón, ajeno al frio y acurrucándose… el sueño fue bienvenido.

XXXXX

Dante estaba seguro, aburrido había sido la etapa superada de la condición en la cual se encuentra… tirado en el salón principal donde aquellas escaleras vestían elegantes, aun a pesar de los picos que eran la evidencia del arranque de su vecina el día de ayer.

Rebellion había sido reducido para hacer figuras con el hielo, en pocas palabras ahora el castillo tenía su propia arte, un atisbo de satisfacción al ver sus creaciones que descansaban en vez de pilares (un deforme oso, un gordo caballo mutante y una rana o desecho animal) en otros lados, sobre todo en las paredes ahora adornadas con un sinfín de palabras… que recordaba Vergil leía en sus pocas visitas (vandalismo).

-Quiero azúcar… dame azúcar… vecina fría… no me da azúcar- canturreo al ponerse de pie, dispuesto a sacar a su vecina para diversión propia sabía que era infantil, pero su aburrimiento llego a niveles insospechados… pero las puertas a su espalda se abrieron de golpe mostrando a unos hombres con miradas aprehensivas a toda la creación del castillo (mas las de Dante) –vaya y la fiesta donde es- cuestiono ante la vestimenta demasiado elegante, claro debajo de los abrigos.

-Quien es usted…- pidió uno, que parecía ser el portavoz.

-Perdón… pero aquí ustedes son los invitados… preséntense ustedes- Dante pidió sacando los pocos modales al cual se vio obligado por su madre, arqueando su ceja demandante, apoyándose casualmente en la espada que saco miradas incrédulas por el tamaño del arma ahora viendola por completo.

-Yo soy Hans de las Islas del sur- se presentó humilde el portavoz, pero esto solo aseguro sospecha en el demonio… el conocía un mentiroso cuando estaba presente.

-Yo soy dante de la sala principal- dijo con burla y falsa inclinación, disfrutando de los gestos extrañados de los que presenciaron el saludo –pero díganme… que trae aquí a lustres caballeros- pidió con una sonrisa arrogante, viéndolos a todos desde su altura que no era mucha la diferencia pero era lo suficiente para intimidar.

El caballero se removió incomodo, superado por la presencia del hombre extraño... sobretodo con la mirada profunda al cual era victima –queremos ver a la reina- indico con aplomo tratando de regresar su buena fortaleza al cual debía acceder al ser de linaje, detrás de este la gente se miró entre sí.

Dante se acarició a barbilla con interés ante el nuevo dato recibido, cruzándose de brazos –asi que mi vecina es reina- susurro con ausencia, los recién llegados levantaron una ceja interrogante ante el vandalismo en aquellas paredes de hielo, pero optaron por no interrogar aquella ofensa a la belleza cristalina.

-Váyanse…- una voz vino de lo alto, Elsa había salido para correr a los que fueran a venir… no esperando que ese hombre todavía estaba presente, bueno siendo tan escandaloso era imposible ignorarlo pero trato todo lo que pudo para no salir a congelarlo.

Dante miro por encima de las escaleras, de repente fue un borrón cuando dos cuerpos cayeron inconscientes ante los jadeos de impresión de los presentes -mira que atacar a una dama... es de barbaros- regaño falsamente, viendo que los hombres traían consigo algún tipo de arco con su respectiva flecha... que estaban apuntando a la ahora nombrada reina.

Elsa frunció el ceño con desconfianza ante lo que pudo intuir que la iban a asesinar -váyanse...- ordeno nuevamente, con sus manos en el pecho apretando con fuerza y nerviosismo... aunque su gesto no mostraba nada de su incomodidad, tratando de mantener el papel dominante por el cual fue criada.

-Lo siento mi reina... solo veníamos a buscar a Anna- aseguro Hans con sus manos en alto, para dar a entender su buena voluntad -solo venimos por ella- recalco otra vez, con una gentileza en sus facciones.

-Ella se marcho... así que márchense también- insistió Elsa con una mirada fría a todos los que la observaban por lo bajo -también tu- paro su mirada en el de rojo, que desentonaba entre las apariencias ordenadas de lo visitantes.

Dante levanto sus manos enguantadas -no puedes echarme... pague la renta a tiempo- indico juguetonamente, señalando a los inconscientes... recalcando que su salvación no fue gratis -aunque agradecería un mejor trato... mi reina- lo ultimo lo dijo de manera lasciva, incomodando a todos.

La susodicha cruzo sus brazos, indignada por el tono y olvidando el miedo de hacer daño -mide tus palabras... señor Dante... yo exijo respeto como mi titulo lo indica- aseguro demandante, dándole una mirada pesada, fastidiada del coqueteo y eso que este era la segunda vez que lo trataba.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros -esta bien... mi señora- aseguro descuidadamente, con una amplia sonrisa al ver la irritación de la mujer cuyas mejillas enrojecían y el hielo comenzaba a oscurecerse a sus espaldas -yo que ustedes... corría- miro divertido a los hombre a su lado, con miradas interrogantes y de terror -es en serio... corran- apremio al señalar en dirección donde una ventisca nacía.

Los gritos de "hombres" se escucho en la fría montaña, donde la helada comenzaba a nacer... solo las risas desentonaban de uno, cuyo chistes ofensivos y picaros solo empeoraban el clima.

XXXXX

Hans miro su oportunidad, ignorando el frio que le calaba hasta los huesos... ignorando el crujir de sus articulaciones que amenazaban con congelarse... tomo su espada, para labrar su camino por la nieve espesa con la decisión brillando en sus ojos... una sonrisa codiciosa rompió toda su mascara de buena voluntad.

Elsa le estaba dando la espalda, ella había salido hasta las grandes puertas con su hermoso rostro enrojecido por los coqueteos descarados, para correr al hombre extraño que sonreía satisfecho y para nada intimidado o congelado -vamos muñeca... enséñame lo que puedes darme- fue lo que escucho a través del viento helado, con picardía.

Hans no entendía, no se esforzaba a entender mientras se colaba en las espaldas de quien debe robarle el trono... mientras la reina había perdido el decoro y gritaba al hombre extraño en defensa de los miles de comentarios groseros... había bajado su guardia, ya podía verse en el trono... ya podría echarle en cara a sus hermanos que el mismo tenia la corona... su espada se levanto... con una sonrisa satisfecha adelantado.

El príncipe de las islas del sur dejo caer su arma con toda sus energía... la sangre se derramo y el grito de la reina lleno por encima de los vientos -¿Cómo?- dijo aterrado al ver que el liquido carmesí no era el de la mujer ahora asustada, pues el gran torso del hombre era donde su espada se alojaba... pero no había muerte... no había dolor reflejado en el rostro de la victima, Hans se dejo caer de espaldas mientras la ventisca paraba a causa del sentimiento de la bruja.

-Atacar por la espalda... vaya hombre de las islas- negó con desaprobación Dante, mirándose el pecho donde su propia sangre comenzaba a correr y teñir la blanca nieve -y a mi vecina... - recalco con picardía, disfrutando de los gestos de terror que causaba su inmunidad... aunque el dolor ahí estaba, pero debía ignorarlo si quería causar impresión.

-Oh por dios... estas bien- Elsa salió de su shock inicial, saliendo de las espaldas del hombre que al parecer salvo su vida... tapándose la boca al ver el arma en su pecho, alojado como si no fuera nada... miro el rostro del hombre que le daba una sonrisa satisfecho, al retirar el arma con su respectiva sangre... la reina se sintió mareada, titubeando al ver que seguía en pie su salvador.

-MONSTRUO- grito Hans, retrocedió arrastrándose por la nieve, queriendo salir de esa mirada arrogante... pero el pie pesado de Dante le estaba comprimiendo el pecho... con una fuerza de la cual se sentía impotente, bajo merced de algo que no sabia que era -eres un monstruo como ella- dijo entrecortado por el esfuerzo.

Elsa dio una mirada herida, aunque se sentía débil por ver tan sangrienta acción de alguien que al parecer estaba bien... pero esas palabras la golpearon mas que su reciente impresión, los copos de nieve comenzaron a danzar con pesar en su corazón... sofocándola... aterrándola de sus poderes.

Dante vio que la mujer se veía afectada por las palabras dichas, suspiro pues el había sentido lo mismo de niño cuando la utilizaban en el mismo... con un esfuerzo leve, saco el aire de los pulmones del principito dejándolo inconsciente, para acercarse a su "vecina" pero esta retrocedió.

-Yo... soy un monstruo... ya viste lo que puedo hacer... no quiero dañarte... a nadie- indico con voz baja Elsa, siendo consciente de lo que su molestia había hecho... la nieve era mas profunda, el hielo de sus ataques al hombre que la salvo para detener sus sucios comentarios... ella era peligrosa.

Un resoplido por parte del hombre -crees que importa... - indico con seriedad por primera vez el de rojo, dándole una mirada que mostraba sabiduría... que mostraba que el mismo sabia lo que sentía -somos diferentes... Elsa...- dio un paso, para que esta diera otro para atrás... retirándose -lo viste... no pueden dañarme... ni tus ataques... ni una espada...- volvió a adelantarse, pero ahora en rápidas zancadas para aprisionarla entre sus brazos entre un jadeo de impresión por parte de la ahora cómoda en su pecho, aunque podía sentir su resistencia -escucha... tengo un corazón... tu también lo tienes...- siguió con su discurso.

-Pero podemos dañar... somos peligrosos- siseo Elsa tratando de salir de esos fuertes brazos, sintiéndose incomoda por esa cercanía.

-Tenemos humanidad- corto Dante, ahora la mujer estaba lívida, su rostro se levanto para cumplir con su mirada plateada

-Humanidad...- dijo como si esa palabra no la conociera, por ahora la nieve de los copos formados por su terror quedaron olvidados mientras procesaba lo dicho.

-Siempre habrá gente que nos dirá monstruos... eso nunca fallara- aseguro Dante con un suspiro, riéndose internamente al ver que la mujer cerro sus ojos a causa de este viento... pero atenta a que continuara... curiosa de lo que diría -pero la diferencia... es en como usamos nuestras habilidades... sin importar lo que ignorantes digan- aseguro.

-Yo por esa razón quise la soledad... no quiero molestar- dijo avergonzada Elsa, sintiéndose que su libertad era falsa ahora que lo meditaba... ¿miedo a la gente? Se preguntaba, procesando la verdad detrás de las palabras del petulante hombre ahora serio.

-tus emociones son lo que controla tus poderes... busca la calidez... para que esto pueda ser controlado- aconsejo Dante al soltarla del confortable abrazo, dando un paso atrás para darle espacio.

-¿Calidez?- pidió Elsa extrañada, mirando sus manos como si fueran la primera vez... ahora vago sus ojos al extraño al cual su gesto arrogante había regresado... con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Anda tu puedes... aunque puedo darte un abrazo... mas _intimo_ si quieres- insinuó al mover sus cejas, sacando su espada para recargarse... después de todo no tuvo necesidad de usarla.

La reina entrecerró sus ojos, no concibiendo que el hombre que le dio el consejo sea el mismo bárbaro... negó al momento de buscar en su corazón, buscar la calidez de sus sentimientos... recordó a sus padres... recordó a su hermana... recordó a su reino -amor- sonrió al cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo su magia cambiar.

-Estoy seguro que haría de un genial terapeuta- se dijo a si mismo el medio demonio, satisfecho y con su ego inflado a los limites insospechables al ver como la nieve se derretía aun en las fronteras de ese pueblo antiguo a la lejanía.

La gente miraba como la nieve ascendía al momento en que liberaba el verano en la tierra, los soldados en la montaña ya no tenían frio... aunque testigos de todo el encuentro y el intento de asesinato del que pensaban el mejor prospecto de rey, un copo adorno los cielos al dispersarse entre magia blanca.

Elsa se sintió orgullosa, una sonrisa se deslizo por sus nobles gestos... mirando a su consejero que sonreía arrogante -gracias- dijo humilde, inclinando su cabeza un poco.

-¿De nada?- aseguro Dante, pero en un descuido había invadido el espacio personal de la reina que trato de dar un paso atrás... pero el brazo de este ya estaba en su cintura, para tomar entre sus labios los propios de la reina -aunque un robo es el mejor pago- siseo aun con la cercanía de sus rostros.

La bruja de la nieve sintió la ira llenando sus venas, mirando la coquetería descarada y el robo de su primer beso... la ventisca helada la rodeo cuando el hombre infractor salto con una carcajada satisfecho, corriendo para salir de la vista de la furia que prometía de la reina del hielo -DANTE- rugió sin ningún decoro, prometiendo venganza.

Una cómica persecución que duro horas fueron testigo los pocos soldados, donde el hielo parecía querer herir al hombre que al parecer era inmune... algo que Elsa sabia y planeaba utilizar, después de todo... no todos los días puedes tener a alguien con quien practicar sin matarlo... algo que lamentaría Dante en toda su existencia, aunque estuviera satisfecho con su pago.

XXXXX

Ana disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente enfrente de la chimenea aun a pesar del calor del verano afuera, pues acababa de salir de su estado casi congelada gracias al verdadero amor al cual Kristoff le había confesado... miro a Elsa a su lado, quien le conto los crímenes de Hans contra el reino... lamentando haber escogido a un prospecto que hubiera robado el trono si se hubiera casado -que sucede... Elsa- pregunto curiosa.

La reina se removió incomoda, pero la ira brillaba en sus helados ojos -nada- corto en seco, resoplando y refunfuñando cosas inentendibles en volúmenes donde los perros serian los únicos escuchantes.

-Elsa...- insistió, pero no saldría nada de su hermana mayor -bien... pero no me has dicho que paso de ese Dante... hay rumores- dijo picara, viendo lo sonrojado que se estaba poniendo su acompañante.

-Ese...- dijo despectivo, un tono que daba temor con la frialdad de la cual Elsa es famosa -se fue... y los rumores... son solo eso... rumores- aseguro tensa, pues el pequeño robo había alcanzado un volumen bastante indecoroso a causa de la imaginación descarriada de los aldeanos.

Un sorbo de chocolate por parte de Ana, viendo como su hermana mayor comenzaba a murmurar nuevamente en voz baja... seguramente mandando maldiciones en miles de idiomas a aquel que ayudo a Elsa, pero que tenia una reputación bastante mala a causa de su irrespetuoso comportamiento -gracias... Dante- dijo a la nada.

XXXXX

Dante temblaba en su oficina en Devil may cry, después de las burlas de Lady y Trish por haber llegado congelado unos dias antes -bueno... ahora que hago- pregunto al recargar sus pies en el escritorio desordenado, poniendo sus manos en la nuca -tendré que rezar porque la próxima vez... se enviado a un lugar tropical- se burlo de si mismo.

Pues ahí... Dante Sparda... hijo del caballero Sparda... recordaba con picardía y diversión sus días en la nieve, donde conoció a la reina del hielo que lo dejo congelado en la montaña durante una semana, todavía recordaba su mirada satisfecha a través del hielo... maldiciendo el que supiera que nada lo dañara.

-Gracias Dante... pero no vuelvas si no te comportas- le había amenazado esa dulce doncella, Dante esperaba lo contrario... seria divertido otras vacaciones aunque dijera que prefería un lugar cálido a ser enviado por otro demonio.

Vergil miro interrogante a su hermano cuando entro en el descuidado negocio, pero no le dedico ninguna otra mirada... conociendo el brillo travieso de esos ojos similares a los suyos... sabia que no era nada bueno.

XXXXX

FIN

Un oneshot que tenia ahí abandonado desde tiempo atrás.

Solo era una idea de la cual no quería borrar como otras tantas las cuales no tuvieron la fortuna de ser publicadas.

Como regreso Dante... bueno fue su problema, todo un misterio el hombre... sobretodo siendo capaz de sacar el lado malo de la reina del hielo.

Neah20 fuera...


End file.
